Vampire Kingdom
by Lilibeth Rider
Summary: This is actually just based off a game I played on roblox called Vampire Kingdom but anyway I hope you enjoy it.
"It's done." The dark lord leaned over the bodies of his ex-wife and her husband who he had killed seconds earlier. About 2 years ago, he was married to a fairy called Emily and everything was perfect, they lived peacefully together in the vampire castle, she was able to manage her double life as a queen and a famous assassin and he was, well, being king of the vampires. It wasn't until one day, Emily's boss wanted her to assassinate a prince from another land. Little did she know that prince was her husband's brother, so when she got back there were guards trying to kill her because they knew she was actually a wanted assassin. She managed to get past them and went looking for her husband to find out what was going on. When she found him, his face was covered in tears and his face was bright red.

"What's going on honey?" she had said just before he stabbed her and threw her out the window. She had been able to heal her wound and get away from the castle, though she never knew why he had tried to kill her.

"What now father?" his 14 year old son leaned over the two bodies, "You finally got what you wanted."

"I don't know son," he replied as a tear slipped down his cheek. He had wanted her dead but a small part of him still loved her, even after what she did. He knew she didn't mean to do it but he knew he had to kill her protect the kingdom.

He stayed silent, gathering his thoughts.

"Search the house," he finally said remembering she had a son. "There is a seven year old boy somewhere in this building, bring him to me". The guards split and walked into different areas, searching in silence. The king himself walked over to the stairs and began heading up. Before he was half way up, he was almost knocked over by a blur of brown and black.

"Dad!" the boy yelled in excitement and fear as he jumped up and wrapped his arms around the king's neck. He pulled the boy off and saw that it was his first son Terence who had stayed with his mother when they split.

"Terence," the king said with a laugh, placing him gently down. "You scared me," he said realising that his half vampire son's abilities had much developed since he last saw him.

"What's going on,"Terence asked with a look of confusion.

"Um…" he said, how was he to tell him that his mother and stepfather were dead?

"...Um, I sorta just killed your mother and stepfather," he continued. Terence looked like he was about to cry.

"You what!?" he yelled full of rage.

"Let's think about this Terance," the king said trying to calm him down, "she killed your uncle, because she took someone's life she deserved to die." Terance went quiet for a few seconds to take in what his father had just said. Then he spoke,

"I guess that makes sense… but you killed them, you stole 2 lives. That means you deserve to die... twice". The king had to think about this, he couldn't decide on what to say so he said his first idea,

"I'm king remember, I can basically do as I please." he knew it wasn't the best of answers but it should work for a 7 year old.

"And that's why you should come with me, one day you can be a great king." That should buy him over the king thought. Terence sighed,

"I never liked that old hag anyway," Terence said, almost in a whisper, trying to make the best of the situation.

"At least my sisters won't remember any of this," He continued.

"Your sisters?"

"Yea, my sisters." The king still looked confused, "Lily and Lucy... the two year old twins. They're in the bedroom, come." The king hadn't realised that Emily had given more of his offspring. He followed him up the stairs and into a room on the left. Just as Terence had said, there were two identical young fairies on the floor in the centre on the room. They each had blonde streaked hair and purple wings. Though one of them had black vein like lines as a pattern on her wings.

"Dark magic," the king mumbled when he realised one of them possessed the ability of dark magic. "Are either of them at least part vampire?"

"Well they must be, they're your daughters." He realised his son was right.

"Listen carefully Terence, you can't ever tell your sisters about any events from tonight. You can't even tell them that they're mostly fairy, they will be told that they are vampires."

"But why?" Terrance stared up at his father.

"You'll learn soon enough, for now let's go back to the castle. You and your sisters will live with me from now on."

"Awesome."


End file.
